Come On
by moodygirl6
Summary: Calliegh hears about Natalia being held at gun point in Urban Hellraisers and she comes and comforts Natalia by taking her to the one place they could go and truely be themsleves, shutting out the real world and cushioning themsleves from the hurt.


"Come on, come on pick up, pick up." Calleigh whispered into the cell phone trying in vain to make the person on the other end of the call to pick up faster.

Standing there with the cell phone practically glued to her ear Calleigh paced to and fro working off the anxiety she was feeling after hearing the news that the little shits from the latest case had stormed the lab and tried to take evidence from evidence locker.

Giving up with her cell she climbed back into the department Hummer and set off back to the lab to make sure first hand that Natalia was fine.

After fighting her way through the afternoon traffic wave, Calleigh eventually pulled up outside that lab to find Natalia walking out the front, bag clutched in her hand with an iron tight grip.

Jumping out of the Hummer Calleigh led her into the waiting vehicle before climbing in and pulling away giving the taller a reprieve from the place that had given undoubtedly her nightmares that would plague her nights for weeks to come.

Tears ran unashamedly down Natalia's face betraying her calm and collected appearance as they cruised down the interstate. The low rumble of the engine lulled her slowly into a state of calm as they rode across town to the one place they could find peace in all the destruction that they faced day after day.

Pulling up in front of the beach Calleigh flipped off the engine and slipped from the car, around the front and appeared at the passenger side seconds later, opening the door she helped Natalia down from the Hummer and into the soft sand that had at some point become their own little getaway from reality.

Walking down the beach until they came to a single palm tree standing resolute a little like their relationship, it stands on its own but shows strength and independence, in ways that they had only achieved at work when they are trying so hard to stop and not jump each other when they are in a room alone, but the thought that their colleagues are roaming about and that they have no idea of the woman's less than professional relationship outside the labs walls.

Calleigh went and sat down leaning her back against the tree and trunk, gently she pulled Natalia down so that she was seated between her legs, wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist Calleigh surrounded her, protecting her from the outside world and gave Natalia the comfort she needed to let out all her fears and tears without fear of being judged by their friends and co-workers.

As her tears went from gentle sobs to full gut wrenching cry's, Calleigh held firm, never breaking the embrace never wavering in her support and simple continued to hold her and show that she wasn't alone and needn't be afraid to let people see her cry.

Time passed unnoticed by the women as they continued to sit in silence never moving, never speaking. Just feeling. Natalia's cries of anguish had long since stopped and she had slowly come to the conclusion that she didn't ever want to feel like that again, defenceless. That's how Nick always managed to make her feel when she became his punching bag. Defenceless against someone who was supposed to love her. Defenceless and too scared to speak out and stop the pain he was causing her.

Teenagers that's all they were, with their whole life ahead of them and they go and waste it by taking something that should have been fantasy to a reality and killed innocent people simple for mere points in a pathetic video game.

Sighing Calleigh leaned further back into the tree trying alleviate the tightness of her muscles after sitting in a prone position for so long had caused them to tighten up and they were starting to ache form the awkward sitting arrangement. Following Calleigh as she leaned back Natalia snuggled further in the Blondes arms letting the calmness of the moment eradicate the painful memories of the past and the past few hours, leaving her close to dozing on a beach in the middle of the day with the woman who she had come to love, holding her firm fighting away her demons and protecting even if she knows that she isn't.

Time had by now become irrelevant as they stayed on the secluded beach until well after the sun had set on the horizon and well into Miami's night life coming to life.

As the air became cooler Calleigh made a move to get up, forcing Natalia to copy her as they pulled themselves out of the sand, brushing down their pants they took the same route back to the Hummer.

Reaching over Natalia grabbed Calleigh's hand and locked their fingers together, showing her that she was ready to go back to reality and face the day to day happenings of being a CSI in Miami the city that always has something going on.


End file.
